


Bolsas e outros estressores relacionados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Law Students, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Gen, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Vignettes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser um estudante de direito já era difícil demais sem ter que lidar com um orientador de bolsa impossível.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolsas e outros estressores relacionados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scholarships and other related stressors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061761) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Disclaimer (wow não faço um desses faz tempo): sou uma estudante do 6º ano do direito e tenho uma bolsa de ensino relacionada a um projeto de extensão, como era o objetivo do desafio, isso é baseado nas minhas experiências. Contudo, todos os personagens e situações apresentados aqui são inteiramente ficcionais (mesmo que em alguns momentos próximos do que realmente aconteceu.), e especialmente nos casos criminais só nos mais leves detalhes (e só naqueles não afetados por confidencialidade) foram usados como inspiração. Por favor, não tire conclusões sobre pessoas, casos, e situações reais com base nisso. Além disso, o professor é um personagem ficcional, ele não é meu orientador _de jeito nenhum_ , qualquer coincidência entre os dois é exatamente isso, uma coincidência.
> 
> Além disso, nesse AU todo mundo tem a mesma idade e está no último ano de uma faculdade de direito no Brasil, e também, Rodney e Jeannie são gêmeos aqui. Tem algumas breves menções de crimes (só o nome do crime é dito, sem qualquer discrição dos atos), e pessoas sendo defendidas de acusações desses crimes, tambpem, algumas pessoas expressam opiniões machistas/racistas/homofóbicas mas isso é criticado na história. Por fim, essa é uma história muito auto indulgente e minha única defesa é que estou cansada e estressada e acho que rodei na OAB, não levem isso a sério, só achei que seria engraçado se Rodney tivesse que lidar com o meu chefe e assim isso nasceu.

Duas semanas depois de receber sua bolsa, Rodney começou a se perguntar se havia algum modo de se safar se matasse seu orientador. Suas chances seriam boas se conseguisse convencer John a o ajudar, o que provavelmente conseguiria. Passou mentalmente por todos os outros bolsistas do Programa para Enfrentamento da Vulnerabilidade em Ambientes Prisionais, tentando descobrir se eles seriam a favor ou contra seu plano. John era um forte talvez na coluna a favor; Ronon seria a favor com certeza; Teyla seria contra por princípio mesmo que odiasse o cara; Radek podia ir para um lado ou para o outro; Elizabeth seria contra; Aiden seria a favor; Sam não faria nada para os impedir mas também não iria ajudar; a mesma coisa com Evan; Jennifer faria de tudo para os impedir e então chamaria a polícia; Carson seria contra por achar que toda a vida tinha valor; e Jeannie teria o convencer a mudar de ideia.

Considerando tudo, tinha quase certeza de que conseguiria o apoio necessário, e, sendo o gênio que sabia que era, podia planejar tão bem que seria um dos crimes que a polícia não se incomoda a resolver. Ele suspirou. Claro, ele não iria realmente matar o idiota, mas era divertido pensar que podia deixar suas opções abertas. Ao invés disso, mandou uma mensagem de texto para John, “Nós temos uma audiência amanhã de manhã, 10:15’.

A resposta chegou quase imediatamente, ‘Não, não temos, coloquei notificações push de todos os nossos processos.’

Rodney sentiu novamente a compulsão de bater sua cabeça contra a parede. Só que seu cérebro era valioso demais então talvez ele devesse bater com a cabeça do professor. ‘Novo caso, série de furtos e invasões de domicílio, algum envolvimento com drogas, nós conhecemos o cara, é aquele que está sempre nos pedindo dinheiro.’

‘Por que só estamos sabendo disso agora?’

‘Realmente preciso dizer? O professor é um idiota. Mas pudemos trocar um caso, minha escolha.’

‘Qual você escolheu? Por favor, diz que foi o Lucius.’

‘É claro que foi o Lucius, quem iria querer defender um estuprador?’

‘Sabia que estava certo em escolher você como minha dupla. Você vem hoje? Estou baixando o novo Doctor Who’

Rodney sorriu involuntariamente para a tela. Ao menos falar com John conseguia melhorar as coisas. ‘Acrescenta uma pizza e aceito’

\---

“Que porra aconteceu?” Rodney perguntou para John, ignorando completamente seu cliente.

“Vou matar aquela testemunha,” o cliente disse, animado demais.

“Cala a boca!” eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

“Por favor, nós já te explicamos, se você ameaçar matar a testemunha, vai para a prisão,” John disse, pelo que provavelmente era a trigésima vez desde que a audiência começou.

“Eles me deixaram dormir na prisão uma vez, até me deram um colchão. O policial que é meu amigo me deixou ir, ele até me deu uma carona no seu carro de polícia.”

Rodney bateu na testa. “Por favor, me tira daqui antes que eu faça algo perto de guardas armados que vai nos deixar com problemas,” ele disse para John.

“Tudo bem, você,” ele disse, apontando para seu cliente, “pode ir para casa, e no futuro, se lembre que maconha conta como droga quando te pedimos para vir sóbrio.” E então, sussurrando só para Rodney. “Vamos embora antes que ele tente de novo nos fazer perguntar se a testemunha é gay.”

Rodney sussurrou de volta. “Você acha que a gente deveria contar para ele?”

John riu. “De jeito nenhum. Mas vamos ver se conseguimos trocar esse caso também.”

\---

Elizabeth chegou com Sam, e ambas se sentaram frustradas.

“John, Rodney, preciso perguntar…” Elizabeth começou.

“Ele estava chapado?” Rodney perguntou.

“Ele ameaçou a testemunha?” John perguntou por sua vez.

“Mandou sua própria defesa parar de fazer perguntas que na verdade estavam ajudando o caso?”

“Falou com as testemunhas antes da audiência?”

“Insistiu que os policiais que o prenderam são seus melhores amigos?”

“Pediu por dinheiro para a sua esposa, sua filha e seu neto?”

Elizabeth ergueu uma mão para os parar. “Então vocês sabiam o quão trabalhoso ele era?”

Sam adicionou, “Você esqueceu da parte em que ele insistiu que a gente perguntasse se a testemunha, e eu cito, ‘estava ali para dar bunda ou comer…’ uma palavra que sou educada demais para dizer.”

“Ah, é, por alguma razão ele ficava insistindo que a gente provasse que a testemunha era gay na outra audiência também,” John concordou.

“Mas vocês não podem dizer que o caso que trocaram é fácil, tenho certeza de que esse Michael é complicado,” Rodney disse.

“Ouvi dizer que em outras faculdades de direito, mais organizadas, estudantes não são obrigados por seu orientador a ficar trocando seus casos e na verdade acompanham eles até o fim,” Elizabeth comentou distraidamente.

“Não acredito disso, esse curso só tem seis anos, todos os outros têm cinco, quando é que você já viu casos terminarem tão rápido?” Rodney disse.

\---

Teyla agarrou o monitor ainda mais forte, quando o professor tentou tirar ele dela.

“Por favor, você não deveria estar carregando algo tão pesado, deixe os monitores para os garotos, pegue um teclado ou algo assim,” o professor disse.

“Sou perfeitamente capaz de carregar isso, obrigada,” ela disse em uma voz ácida, e arrancou o monitor das mãos dele, o levando com ela para a nova sala que estavam ajeitando.

Rodney moveu Teyla para um talvez na sua lista mental de quem o ajudaria a matar o orientador.

E depois que o professor explicou que deveriam ‘instalar’ os computadores em uma sala sem tomadas, mas que ainda deveria conectar todos os cabos porque os computadores precisavam ser deixados funcionando, Rodney também moveu Radek de um talvez para uma posição a favor de homicídio.

\---

“Ah, Rodney, Jeannie, vocês dois são canadenses, certo?” o professor perguntou um dia durante uma reunião.

Rodney olhou em volta. “Sim, nós dois somos,” ele respondeu com cuidado.

“Ótimo! Então preciso que vocês traduzam todo o nosso site para o francês até amanhã.”

“Não falo francês,” Jeannie disse, enquanto Rodney ainda estava surpreso demais para responder.

“É claro que vocês falam, vocês são canadenses.”

“Nós dois tínhamos dois anos quando nos mudamos para cá. E nem nascemos na parte do Canadá que fala francês!”

“Não sejam ridículos, tenho certeza de que vocês conseguem, oh, e Teyla pode ajudar. Você é meio africana ou algo assim, não é Teyla? Eles falam francês na África. Na verdade, Teyla, por que você não aproveita essa oportunidade para traduzir o site para o alemão, o espanhol, e o italiano também?”

Eles se encararam, sem saber como responder a isso.

“Com todo o respeito, professor, não, eles não vão fazer nada disso,” John disse antes que a situação piorasse. Como estava, o professor já tinha sorte por Teyla estar chocada demais para reagir.

“Mas…”

“Isso é um não, professor. Se você quer um tradutor procura o departamento de letras da faculdade, mas duvido que eles vão te dar bola.”

Rodney moveu Teyla de novo, dessa vez para a lista a favor do homicídio. Desse jeito, o professor morreria em menos de um mês.

\---

Ronon chegou primeiro depois de sua audiência, e chamou todo mundo para a mesa de reuniões. “O que quer que façam, não perguntem a Teyla sobre a audiência.”

“Por que, o que aconteceu?” Elizabeth perguntou.

“O advogado da parte contrária manipulou as crianças e tentou forçar elas a ficarem contra a mãe, e então tentou enganar ela para que dissesse que mentiu sobre o abuso, tentou usar o filho morto dela para a imputar por uns fatos falsos. Teyla deu um soco nele.”

“Ele está bem?” Elizabeth perguntou ao mesmo tempo que John perguntou, “Testemunhas?”

Ronon deu de ombros. “Nariz quebrado, só eu e o cliente, mas tanto o advogado quando aquele pedófilo perderam toda a credibilidade com o juiz, então acho que vamos ficar bem.”

\---

John sacudiu Rodney de leve, chamando seu nome suavemente. Rodney acordou assustado, e olhou em volta, procurando por seus colegas.

“Todos já foram. Você pegou no sono durante os requisitos formais da apelação criminal.”

“Vou matar aquele cretino, me fazendo trabalhar dez horas por dia quando ele sabe que temos a OAB semana que vem.”

John sorriu carinhoso. “É, e eu te ajudo a ocultar o corpo. Mas primeiro você precisa dormir.”

“Você não gostaria que bolsas contassem como emprego?”

“Mas então eles teriam que nos dar todos aqueles direitos trabalhistas incômodos, incluindo salário mínimo, e você sabe que eles nunca vão fazer isso. Quer dormir aqui? O Ronon disse que vai ficar na casa da Teyla hoje.”

Rodney deu de ombros. Ele estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa hoje, mas isso incluía pegar o ônibus para casa. “Claro. Mas só quero dormir, o professor me deixou trabalhando a noite inteira por três dias direto.”

“Então vamos. Até te deixo roubar alguns travesseiros.”

\---

“Rodney, você é um hacker, certo? Preciso da sua ajuda para criar uma conta de e-mail,” o professor disse um dia, enquanto Rodney estava fazendo cinco coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Rodney dirigiu a John seu melhor olhar ‘estou cercado por idiotas’, e abriu o Gmail. “Tudo bem, vou precisar da sua data de nascimento.”

“Minha o quê?”

“Data de nascimento. O dia que você nasceu.”

“Tudo bem, coloca aí.”

“Não sei quando você nasceu.”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Dá para você digitar aqui o dia em que você nasceu?”

“Onde?”

“Aqui onde diz data de nascimento.”

“Certo, e o que coloco aqui?”

“Sua data de nascimento!”

“A minha?”

“Bem, é o seu e-mail, não é?”

Rodney seriamente considerou quebrar o monitor contra a cabeça do professor, mas ao invés disso só disse, “E você vai precisar de uma senha.”

“Uma o quê?”

“Uma senha.”

“Senha de quem.”

“A sua.”

“Qual é a minha senha?”

“Como é que é para eu saber? Só escolhe alguma coisa!”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Você pode escolher uma senha, qualquer senha que você queira.”

“O que deveria escolher?”

“Não sei! É a sua senha! Só escolhe alguma coisa que você vai se lembrar!”

“Tipo o quê?”

“Não sei! Só escolhe a droga de uma senha, nada pode ser pior do que escolher o nome de um projeto como senha para o e-mail daquele projeto.”

“Certo. Mas o que eu deveria escolher?”

Rodney se levantou. “Você quer saber? Você se senta aqui e pensa sobre isso, quando você terminar só clica aqui em criar.”

\---

“Ei, vocês souberam? O professor de ética tentou argumentar com Kate que lésbicas estão mais seguras do que mulheres hetero porque não têm contato com homens. Ele até disse que lésbicas sendo assassinadas é uma coisa que só acontece na TV,” Sam disse enquanto esperavam que a reunião começasse.

“Esse é o mesmo professor que segue equiparando islamismo com o Estado Islâmico?” John perguntou.

“E o mesmo que acha que todo mundo deveria ser forçado a servir no exército por um ano no mínimo?” Ronon perguntou.

“E o mesmo que tentou dizer que vinte e oito anos não é pouco para uma Constituição?” Rodney perguntou.

“E o mesmo que disse que essa democracia não é jovem e frágil apesar de nossa história de múltiplas ditaduras?” Teyla perguntou.

Sam só acenou. “Sim, agora podemos acrescentar ‘homem hetero que acha que sabe mais sobre violência contra lésbicas do que uma lésbica’ à lista.”

“Podia ser pior,” John comentou. “Lembra quando nosso professor de prática civil queria dormir com Rodney e Jeannie quando descobriu que eram gêmeos?”

Rodney jogou uma pasta na cabeça dele do outro lado da sala. “Nós nunca mais íamos falar sobre isso!”

\---

“Rodney, você disse para o professor que usar o cinto de segurança é opcional nessa cidade?” Elizabeth perguntou irritada.

“Sim, disse,” Rodney respondeu contente demais.

“Por que você fez isso? Não me diz que você não sabe o quão importante é isso?”

“Oh, eu sei. Só estava testando o quão idiota ele era. Você já viu ele dirigir? Talvez tenhamos sorte e ele se mate.”

“Rodney!”

“Tudo bem, mas se você quiser que ele viva tanto assim, então você que o convença a usar. O cara estava segurando o cinto na frente do peito a cada vez que via um policial quando disse isso para ele, então não sou responsável se ele morrer, no máximo sou responsável por o fazer ser multado.”

\---

“Eu não entendo, você não me disse que eu não deveria dizer isso,” disse Michael.

“O quão idiota você é?” Rodney gritou, e John teve que o segurar.

“Michael, nós presumimos que você sabia que não deveria confessar, ainda mais de um modo tão… gráfico.”

“Mas é a verdade, não deveria contar a verdade? Não é minha culpa se os bebês choram de um modo tão bonito que fico com essa compulsão de os machucar.”

“Por favor, cala a boca agora,” Rodney disse. “Agora, como diabos deveríamos defender esse caso? O professor nem está aqui essa semana.”

“Rodney, nós somos a defesa, já que o caso não pode seguir sem a nossa defesa, sugiro que nós ignoremos esse prazo e entreguemos os memoriais semana que vem.”

“Isso não é antiético?”

“Mais antiético do que sair de férias com o seu namorado na Espanha e deixar dois alunos do sexto ano para lidar com uma audiência?”

“Touché.”

\---

Todos terminaram o exame da OAB ao mesmo tempo, no momento em que o alarme tocou e tiveram que terminar. Rodney tropeçou nos próprios pés e precisou da ajuda de Ronon para sair da sala, e quando Radek esbarrou neles na saída, Ronon decidiu carregar os dois dali. John e Jeannie estavam inclinados um contra o outro, e Jeannie puxou Jennifer para caminhar junto com eles. Aiden parecia estar completamente perdido quando saiu da sua sala, e teve que ser pego por Carson na saída.

De modo geral, todo mundo estava tão perdido e desorientado que se não fosse por Elizabeth e Teyla coordenando o grupo, poderiam acabar zanzando pelas ruas até acabarem em lugares aleatórios pela cidade.

Ao invés disso, foram para o apartamento de John e Ronon, e em algum ponto das escadas Sam achou e trouxe seus amigos de sua antiga faculdade. Rodney tinha quase certeza de que conhecia essas pessoas, mas tinha ainda mais certeza de que não se importava. Ele nem podia encontrar poder mental o suficiente para destrancar a porta, muito menos para contar quantas pessoas entraram no apartamento.

Eles tinham um plano, se juntar depois da prova, fazer pipoca, beber tanta cerveja quanto fosse possível, e talvez assistir a filmes leves (Galaxy Quest era o primeiro da lista, com sete votos a favor). A realidade tinha outros planos: eles se sentaram na sala, principalmente no chão já que não havia espaço o suficiente para dez pessoas sentarem. Quando acordassem no dia seguinte, eles poderiam ficar confusos por estarem todos dormindo juntos no chão com milho não estourado espalhado ao seu redor, e com a TV ligada, mas no canal de leilão agrícola e no mudo, e usando seus livros como travesseiros, mas por aquele momento, não tinham capacidade cerebral para se importar.


End file.
